Fights at the Burrow
by lilit2468
Summary: Ron and Ginny fight. Harry gets involved. But things end up a little differently..


"RON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
Harry glanced up at Ginny's incredibly loud, screeching dulcet tones. Loud pounding echoed on the Burrows crooked stairs, and Harry jumped as a red headed streak tore into the room.

It was the summer after Sirius died. Harry had been full of crippling grief, and wouldn't talk or open up to anyone. No one knew how to deal with Harry. It was like you were holding a firecracker that could go of any moment. He refused to go to the Burrow, choosing instead to wallow in pity at Privet Drive.  
That was until Ginny flooed to Ms. Figgs house, busted open the Dursley's door, stomped upstairs (much to the Dursleys horror.), and proceeded to yell at Harry for a solid fifteen minutes. "You do not get to block us all out, Harry! We all love you, and if you want us to ignore you, you are going to have to do a damn better job then this!" That night at the Dursley's, after Ginny screamed at him, Harry did what she wanted him to do: break down and sob.  
Ginny's entire demeanor had changed at the tears. Her harsh words suddenly changed to words of comfort, and she used her arms to wrap around Harry, instead of waving them around in the air. He had cried onto her shoulder for well over an hour. After that, he gathered his belongings, walked to Ms. Figg's, and flooed to the Burrow.  
Ginny had helped him deal with his grief after that night, too. He had often slipped into her room late at night, just so he could talk to her and be near her presence. He slowly found himself getting more and more attracted to her, her brains, her beauty, the way her hair burned in the sunlight that was coming through that window as she tried to leap onto Ron's back . . .

Harry groaned, as he shook himself mentally. "No. She got over you in fifth year. You missed your chance." He told himself. However, his mind still wandered to her eventually.

Ginny was very aware of the fact Harry was trying not to laugh as he watched her hit Ron with her little hands. She managed to jump onto Ron's back, and glace at Harry under her hair. His charming, crooked smile and glowing emerald eyes had her heart pounding in less than two seconds flat. He quickly looked at her, and she dropped her gaze as fast as she could. He couldn't know she still fancied him, or else their whole friendship would be over.

They had become very good friends, after she screamed bloody murder at him at the Dursley's for ignoring everyone in his life. He had cried on her shoulder for over an hour, and her heart had nearly splintered at the sight of his sobs. After that, she had always tried to be there for him, even if it was three in the morning. The three o' clock fireside chats had happened quite a lot, actually. Come to think it, she couldn't sleep lately ether. The nightmares from the Chamber and Tom were coming back full force now. But she tried not bother Harry with that. He had enough on his mind.

Now all Ginny was focused on was strangling Ron. She had managed to lock her hands around Ron's neck, but was having a difficult time actually managing to hurt him in any way. Out of the corner of her ear, she heard Harry sniggering softly. That made Ginny just a little mad.

"What the bloody hell are YOU looking at?!" she yelped, trying not to smile as Harry, startled, leapt about a mile in the air, and then he started to laugh even harder. She immediately changed direction, running at the couch, leaping over the back, and then on to Harry's back. Harry promptly stood up in surprise, nearly knocking Ginny of his back and onto the coffee table. Harry threw Ginny off of him onto the couch, where he sat down on her legs and started tickling her. She screamed made a move for her wand, which Ron quickly grabbed out of Ginny's tiny hand. Ginny tried to wriggle out from Ron. Harry wasn't having that. He flattened himself out on Ginny's body. Which Harry immediately regretted. Because Ginny was soft. And warm. And Harry really, really wanted to kiss her.

Ginny saw something change in Harry's eyes. She didn't really care right then, because she was dealing with a little problem that was literally on her.  
"Why the HELL is he so gorgeous?" she thought furiously to herself. "Boys shouldn't be this hot. Its should be illegal!"  
************************************************** ****************************

See, Ginny hadn't lied to Hermione last year. She just didn't elaborate. Hermione had asked her if she had given up on Harry Potter, and she had answered truthfully: "yes." What she didn't say was that there was no bloody way in hell that she had even gotten over Harry Potter. It was ridiculous. She had known the boy for around five years now, and he had never shown any interest. But still, being this close to him, horizontally, on a bleedin' couch for Merlins sake, she felt like the little girl who stuck her elbow in the butter dish. All she knew was he was soft. And warm. And she really, really wanted to kiss him.  
************************************************** ****************************

"I want to kiss her!" Harry thought obsessively.  
************************************************** ****************************

"Can I kiss him?!" Ginny thought quickly.  
************************************************** ****************************

"I really want to kiss her...!"  
************************************************** ****************************

"I really want to kiss him...!"  
************************************************** ****************************

"Oh bloody hell. What about Ron?!"  
************************************************** ****************************

"That dolt of a brother...forgot..."  
************************************************** ****************************

"Fuck it."  
************************************************** ****************************

"Fuck it."  
************************************************** ****************************

At the exact same moment, Harry leaned down, Ginny stretched up, and their mouths met in an explosion of passion.  
************************************************** ****************************

Ron made a sound that sounded like a cross between a choking pig and a strangled cat. It was quite frightening, seeing your best mate and your little sister with their tongues down each others throats. He was about to stop them when he remembered Hermione's warning:

"If you mess up Harry and Ginny's relationship I will never speak to you again."

Ron did not want to risk the chance that the love of his life was going to ignore him, so he wisely kept his trap shut. (That, and Ginny's Bat-Bogey Curse was terrifying in itself.) So instead of giving Harry and Ginny hell, he made his way out of the back door and got outside where he mimed hurling in to the Flutterby bushes.  
************************************************** ****************************

Ginny had never been kissed like this before, where her knees were weak and she nearly melted in to the sofa. She wound her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him even harder. It was hard to believe Harry had kissed only that bitch, Cho, once in his life. He was freakishly good. Not that Ginny was complaining, of course.  
************************************************** ****************************

"Bloody hell. I'm kissing Ginny Weasley," was Harry's first coherent thought. He managed to roll over without disrupting the kiss, so Ginny was on top of him and pulled her even tighter against his body. He ran his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which she gladly allowed.  
************************************************** ****************************

Ginny was seeing stars.  
No, really. She was snogging Harry Potter. Harry fucking Potter. And he was exquisitely good at it. He moved to her neck, and Ginny arched it to allow him better access. He found this one spot behind her ear, and started sucking. Ginny keened softly. No one she ever snogged could do this. Not Michael, not Dean. Only Harry.  
"My Harry." she thought a little wildly. She was allowed to be wild right now. The boy was pulling her hair and snogging her senseless.  
************************************************** ****************************

Harry was about to fall off the couch because he was shaking so much, and bring Ginny down with him. This was amazing. Ginny did this thing where she would suck and bite on his bottom lip, and it felt wonderful. Harry could die happy right now  
************************************************** ****************************

Ron was busy pacing outside, a torrent of questions racing through his head. "When did this start? Should I stop it? How long can they go without breathing, anyway?" That was what was going through his mind until he heard a clear shout of the name, "RON!" Ron spun in place, nearly fell over, and caught the crazy brunette in his arms, lifting her of the ground. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and hung on tight. Ron set the girl down on the ground, albeit a little reluctantly. Ron pushed the hair out of the girls face, revealing a grinning Hermione behind it. Ron laughed.  
"I didn't know you were getting here today! I thought you were arriving at the Burrow tomorrow!" Ron yowled.  
"Quiet, Ronald!" Hermione shushed. "And mum dropped me off today. We were ahead schedule!"  
"Oh, great! You're not the only one with a strange obsession with order?!" Hermione mock- glared at Ron. Ron put his hands up in defense.

Ron and Hermione walked around the Burrow a couple times, talking about O. , quidditch, and whether Madam Prince and Filch were having a hot and heavy love affair.  
After Ron and Hermione walked for a while, Hermione broke the silence.

"So what's new?"  
"Ummm... Mum and Dad might buy me a broom, Percy is now totally cutting us off, and Harry and Ginny are on the couch choking on each others tongues. That about sums it up." Hermione stopped dead.  
"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS SOONER?"  
Ron coward away from Hermione. She was quite scary. Cute, but very frightening.  
"I didn't know it was so bloody important!"  
"RON! Harry and Ginny finally got together and you think it wasn't important? What is wrong with you?!" Hermione shrieked.  
"I'm sorry!" Ron wailed.  
"It's fine. But- well- come on!" Hermione ran up to the Burrow.  
"What- what are you doing? You want to catch them sucking face?!" Ron screeched.  
"Of course not, Ronald! But I really need to see this!" Hermione cried. Ron rolled his eyes. Girls were mental.  
************************************************** ****************************

When Ron and Hermione got back to the Burrow, they made quite a scene. Both shouting at the top of their lungs at the same time, they shut up abruptly when they saw the scene that unfolded before their eyes. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap,  
"Oh my god when did you get together-"  
"That's my bloody sister, Potter-"  
"This is so wonderful-"  
"You lay one hand on her-"  
"I am so, so happy for you-"  
"Or hurt her, for another thing-"  
"SHUT UP RON!" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny yelled in unison.  
"Oh, Ron. I'm dating your sister. That okay?"Harry questioned with an impish smile, as he leaned against the arm of the sofa. Ron looked at Ginny, who was sitting on Harry's lap and curled in to his chest. Ron groaned.  
"I need a firewhisky." he muttered.


End file.
